Your Best Partner is Your Best Friend
by drarryobsessed2620
Summary: This is based on Albus's thoughts, and the Slytherin (yes, he's in Slytherin) is in love with his best friend Scorpious Malfoy. He is an outsider to his brother and sister, however at Hogwarts he is popular. His life is great, but could it be better?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

_I thought I'd try a next generation ship, and since I'm quite fond of Malfoys with Potters... here it is!_

"Dad...?" asked Albus at breakfast.

"What is it son?" replied his father, Harry.

"Um..." the boy glanced nervously at his brother and sister, eating their toast. "I need some advice, could I ask you in private?"

Harry smiled "Sure! Now?"

"Yes please"

They both got up, and as they left the room, James snickered and whispered something to Lily that made her giggle. As Albus closed the living room door, Harry looked at him expectantly.

"Dad... promise you won't hate me?"

"Albus Severus Potter, there in nothing in the world that you could say or do to make me hate you" he promised.

"I think I'm in love with Scorpius Malfoy" the boy whispered.

Harry searched his Son's green eyes for any sign of joking, and when he found none, pulled the 14 year old boy into a tight hug which he accepted.

"How long have you known?"

"The start of 2nd year" Albus replied nervously.

"Two years..." he blew out a long whistle.

"Almost"

Suddenly Harry grinned.

"What?" the boy asked cautiously, although relieved that his father wasn't angry with him.

"I've been talking to Draco and Astoria recently... and... apparently the boy is gay"

Albus blushed "Dad!" he gasped - uncomfortable that he'd been told such private information.

"Look, just don't tell anyone. I'm thrice dead if it gets out."

"So long as you don't tell anyone about how I feel. Not even mum, and _especially _not Draco and Astoria"

They shook hands and when they got back into the kitchen, Ginny was pushing everyone out again into the hall, constantly muttering about being late for the Hogwarts Express. She gave the bags to the kids, while her and Harry carried the owls.

"We'll be fine Ginny, stop worrying" soothed Harry as they stuffed the luggage in the back of their large muggle car.

Harry drove quickly but carefully through London, while Albus stared out of the window. He was thinking about Scorpius - of course - and whether he really was gay. If he was, maybe he would be interested... his thoughts were interrupted by James elbowing him in the ribs.

"Hey!" shouted Albus.

"You gonna try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team again this year?" he asked.

"Yeah" the younger boy shrugged. He knew he was going to get in again; all three children had inherited their parents' flying skills.

"Ha! Me and Lil are going to lead Gryffindor to an easy victory against _you_!" he high-fived his sister.

"James!" called Ginny, "don't tease you're brother like that!

"It's ok" Harry chuckled "he's allowed to be competitive after last year's defeat."

James growled; Gryffindor had come very closely second behind Slytherin last year, Albus had caught the snitch just at the right moment. The middle child may not have got on with his siblings, but secretly, he was his father's favourite.

As the family entered King's Cross Station, they almost ran to station 9 3/4 as they saw the time. After a quick goodbye, the three Potters made it onto the train just moments before it set off.

They split up to find their friends, and Albus was lucky enough to find Rose sat in an empty compartment. She grinned and they hugged upon meeting.

"I was worried you'd miss the train!" she said, as they sat down opposite each other.

"Nope" he smirked. "Just late. Again."

Just then, a very calm looking Scorpius Malfoy slid the door open and grinned at the cousins.

"Weasley, Potter"

"Malfoy" Rose and Albus chorused in the same mock-serious tone as Scorpius sat beside the other boy.

"Hey Scorpius!" squeaked Rose as she hugged him.

"God Rose, you are _such _a girl" claimed the blonde in a very superior tone.

"God Scorpius, you are _such _a Malfoy" mocked Albus, who got a playful whack over the head. Things were so easy between the boys, it was unbelievable.

"So, what have you two boys been doing over the summer?"

"Father took me to France for 'a more developed taste'. He even let me drink some wine" Scorpius beamed.

"Albus?"

"Well... I don't know... I guess there was that month when mum let us hace professional Quidditch training at her old team... nothing much though." he smirked at the awed faces of his two best friends.

"Well that means another Slytherin victory this year" laughed Scorpius.

"Not necessarily!" argued Rose. "We have James and Lily - they went too!"

The rest of the journey was filled with talk of Quidditch, and arguments over the best house.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Perfect Partner is your Best Friend**

When they got to the Great Hall, Rose bid them goodbye, and went to sit at the Gryffindor table, while the boys made their way to Slytherin. After the sorting, everyone started tucking into their meals. Scorpius raised his eyebrows at Albus's full plate, and poked his stomach, almost making the boy spit out his pumpkin juice from laughing. Scorpius watched in amusement as Albus fought through a fit of choking and laughing.

"What was that for?!"

"I was wandering where all that food goes!"

"It's called exercise dummy" Albus smirked. He had a good metabolic rate too.

"Scorpyy" whined Juliet, a beautiful dark-haired Slytherin girl who no-one liked "Why won't you talk to me instead of that diva? Everyone knows you're only friends with him because his parents are famous" she batted her eyelashes evilly.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes and Albus fumed. Juliet had been fawning the popular blonde since she set eyes on him, and she often tried to split the best friends. Social suicide of course - Albus was as popular as Scorpius. Short-tempered like his father and aggravated from the insults towards his best friend (and love), and himself, Albus threw himself at the shocked girl with a violent expression on his face. He would've ripped her face off if Scorpius hadn't pulled him back...

"Come on Al, people are going back to the dorms"

Albus let Scorpius pull him away, but kept his clear green eyes glaring at Juliet's disgruntled face until her hair caught fire. She started shrieking with horror; the boys' faces lit up and they ran at full speed towards their dormitory in the dungeons. Scorpius fell backwards onto his bed, and Albus rested against a cold stone wall.

"One of these days someone is gonna find out it's you who can do that" the blonde said carefully.

Albus recognised the way he said that. He was trying to calm him down, stop him from escelating into a rage.

"I. Don't. Care." he replied stifly. "HOW DAY SHE?!" suddenly yelled the boy, eyes snapping open.

"Al, please..."

"_SHE _HASN'T THE RIGHT TO INSULT _ANYONE_!"

"Al calm dow-"

"SHE THINKS THAT WITH A BAT OF HER EYELASHES SHE CAN GET AWAY WITH MURDER"

Their other two roommates came in just as Albus flung a lamp at the wall. They recognised the mood, and quickly reterated back tot he common room.

"I HAVE ENOUGH TAUNTING FROM LILY AND JAMES AT HOME, I DON'T NEED HER JOINING IN"

Albus whipped his wand out, destorying the room magically while Scorpius cleaned up after him, until the brunette collapsed onto his bed and covered his face with his hands. Scorpius sat on the bed next to him and patted his arm.

"I'm a mess..." Albus whispered, braving a peek through his fingers. He was greeted by a pair of kind grey eyes. Beautiful kind grey eyes.

"You're not a mess Al. Just protective."

"And sensitive and short-tempered and a mess."

Scorpius sighed and sat back on his own bed. "Al, I've known you for several years now, and that's long enough to see that you're a great guy. Maybe you are short-tempered. Maybe you do react easily. But you are _not _a mess."

The door opened to reveal the faces of Spencer and Tim McNithe - the two other boys sleeping in that room. When they saw the rage was over, they grinned and entered. The McNithes were twins; both with the same caramel hair and blue eyes, both eith the same girls-Quidditch-alcohol type personality. They were easy friends to have.

"Lemme guess..." Started Tim. "Juliet been at you again?"

Scorpius nodded gravely, and Albus sat up.

"Man, that girl gets hotter every year..." sighed Spencer, with a nod of agreement from his brother.

"Why don't you just snog her? That's all she really wants"

"Because unlike you two" replied the blonde, "I have standards." They raised their eyebrows at him. "Personality standards! Besides, girls are complicated, I doubt just s snog would satisfy her."

"Mmm I agree" interjected Albus. "I doubt age matters to a girl like her" he winked. "If you know what I mean."

"You only say that because you wouldn't mind yourself" Scorpius stuck his tongue out.

"Nor you!"

"Guys, guys, cool it. You look like you could eat eachother's faces off!" Joked Spencer. "Let's get some rest eh?"

The boys laughed, changed, and switched off their lights. But Albus couldn't sleep. He was still mad at Juliet. He didn't hate anyone more. In his eyes, she was pure evil. Pure. Evil. A moment later, his curtain was pulled back slightly.

"Al? You still awake?" whispered Scorpius.

Albus nodded, and the blonde went to sit on the end of the bed, squashing Albus's feet. The boys were silent for a moment.

"You know I would never consider anyone who insulted you like that, right?" Scorpius finally asked.

"Yeah..." Albus murmered.

"Look, I have something to tell you in the morning. I'd tell you now, but, um... it's not something one tells another whilst sat on their feet in their bed" he gave a shaky laugh.

The boy climbed back into his bed, leaving Albus alone, wanting him back. He quickly fell asleep, thinking of his best friend...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N A bit of a short chapter, but timing is important, so...!

The Perfect Partner is your Best Friend

Albus was woken by Scorpius shoving at his shoulders. As soon as the green eyes were open, he spoke:

"I'm gay" he said seriously, then grinned at the confused expression displayed before him. "C'mon, get dressed! We need to go for breakfast"

The dark-haired boy groaned and closed his eyes as a pile of robes landed on his face. Albus was _not _a morning person. Nevertheless, he dressed himself and went with Scorpius to breakfast.

"So..."

The blonde raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Oh... Who else knows?"

"My parents" he replied simply. "It was really hard telling them, but I thought they should know. Father was quite upset about it at first - had a bit of a Malfoy fit - but he eventually he got used to the idea. Going to France was his idea of an apology I think."

Albus nodded, and they sat down at the long table, as far away from Juliet as possible. The boys identified their indentical timetables, and started to eat their breakfast.

"So you don't mind? Being friends with someone who's...?"

"Nope. Not at all. I'm a little miffed that you didn't tell me earlier, but I know now."

Scorpius fell into a fit of loud laughter, catching the eyes of half the school before catching his breathe once again. His face was red and he was constantly laughing shakily for a while.

"What the hell was that?!" Albus demanded and laughed at the same time.

"_Miffed_! What sort of word is that anyway?!" The boys a little longer, then set off for lessons.


	4. Chapter 4

Albus and Scorpius went up to the dormatory early that evening, leaving the twins in the common room struggling over potions homework. The Potter had been slightly distracted all day as usual; he wanted to kiss Scorpius _so_ badly. 'Gay best friend' an annoying little voice kept reminding him.

If thy were to kiss, it would be a very strong test of their frindship. If Scorpius didn't want nor like it, he would _probably _assume it was a joke for the sake of Albus's dignity... right? And then, if he did like it? Perfect.

"Hey Scorpius"

"Yeah"

"Close your eyes"

The boy obeyed. Oh my god, was this really happening?! Albus took a shakey breath, before stepping forwards and kissing the blonde on the lips very quickly. Scorpius opened his eyes, and the grey showed a hint of desire.

"Al..." he whispered huskily.

This time the blonde started their kiss. It was much longer, deeper, passionate, and it only stopped until...

"Guys?!" exclaimed Tim as the twins entered.

The pair quickly pulled away from the ebrace to face their shocked friends. Albus felt blood rush through his neck and face in embaressment.

"When I said you wanted to eat eachother's faces off..." Spencer whispered, "that was a joke."

They stood in an awkard silence for what felt to Albus like forever, until Tim turned bacl towards the door and gestured his twin to follow.

"We'll leave them to it."

The best friends went straight back to kissing again, both hungry for more, the twins far from their minds. Were they going to tell? How would people react if they did? Who actually cared? Scorpius was kissing Albus back, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N ****Guys, I think that's the end, I'm sorry if you were expecting more. I just don't really know where to go from here! If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know, and I'll keep it as incomplete for now. I haven't been very consistent with updates, and it'll probably take me even longer until I decide whether this is finished or not. Until then, why not check out some of my other stuff? I ship Ron/Hermione, Harry/Draco, Neville/Luna, and quite a few others! If that seems right for you, then please do have a look - under your own will of course! As I said before, I'm open to suggestions, and maybe this story will continue.**


End file.
